Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle trim structure that defines a center console assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a center console assembly with an attachment structure that simplifies installation.
Background Information
The center console assembly of a vehicle is a structure that is typically installed to the floor of the vehicle within the passenger compartment between two seats, such as the two front seats of the vehicle. The center console assembly includes various features, such as cup holders and storage areas or compartments for items such as maps and/or vehicle registration related papers.